New life
by My Ethereality
Summary: Redone under permission of Silverwulf. When Naruto was 24, he was killed defending his village in the final fight against their enemies, kyubi with him. Brought to the court of God, they are sent back 19 years, to rewrite history, and have a second chance


Haha, soo, some of you (yeah right) may recognize this story as written by "Silverwulf" and be like "zomgwtfimposterrrr!111shift1" butuhh yeah. " She was really busy and ditched it long ago, so I asked her if I could take it and continue it. Of course, being the special, awesome, shnazzeh person that she is, she agreed. /BBBBB

I'm going to be altering and editiing the first few chapers that she already finished and then start updating as regularly as I can afterwards.

And uh..stuff. .."

Enjoy

Side note: I noticed a fic by, Fei-sama or something, something like 'where loyalties lie' and I just want to mention to anyone thinking I mooched this off, that this was started almost a year(?) ago, but unfinished. nodnod&

**New life**

_**"Kyuubi, former king of the demons, according to your actions in your past life, you are sentanced to—"** _

Closing my eyes, I prepared myself mentally for the second death condemned to torture and pain in the very depths of hell. So much did I expect such words to come out of the almighty judge's mouth that I almost missed the words that came next...

**"-return to the human realm and relive your life with Uzumaki Naruto"**

I did a double take, calmdignity forgotten for a moment, "Say what!"

He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound**"allow me to clarify, as you seem...astonished. Because of your past life, my council and I have decided to send both you and Uzumaki back to a time where you can retry your life again. This is a very special exception, so no, this sort of thing has happened only once before. Separately. He will be given his 5 year old body and so time will rewind to that point. You will be given a humanoid body and he will live under your care. He will be given your old chakra as will you but any action that you do with evil intent though, will be taken into account and your special privlages will be taken away. Be thankful Kyubi, you've been given a new life where you are not condemned to hell, and remember, I will be watching. This case is closed"**

His gavel banged sharplyand suddenly I was in small room.  
_

* * *

As Kyubi stood, disoriented for amoment, he tried to absorb what had just happend, but practical as ever, he started to observe his surroundings. Itwas a white, sparkling room, as almost all the placewas, with opaque seeming walls and shimmering lights, and, detecting no danger, he quickly assessed himself as well.Kyubi quickly concluded that theOld Onedid a good job on his body. Well built, tall and lean, black and red spiky hair just brushing the tops of his shoulders, fair, serious face...who knew that the God had such taste? Blandly noticing his unclothed state, heclosed his eyes, andfabricatedand moulded his chakrato his liking. It solidified and when he finished he was covered in clothing. Black, fingerless gloves were on his hands, blood red runes around the wrist, I had baggy, black pants with red straps and a long, black t-shirt, with long, curving, red slashes on the back. shoes were ick so they were left out. _

On a small bed, in the corner of the room, there was a bundle. A large bundle. A glimpse of blond hair peeking out was more than enough to lethim know who it was.

It sat up and rubbed its eyes. Groggily he peered at Kyubi. "Huh...who're you? G'way, stupid cow. You smell funky. And it's shiny. Am I in heaven?"

Twitching, Kyubi started to speak - "yes...technically, you are, no were dead but..."

'Fuck, I had a lot of explaining to do...' He thought wtih an inward groan and spasms of annoyance.

**To be continued...**

**Dx. Haha. yeahhh. Stuff. The original version is still under Silverwulf's account if you would like to read more into her interperetation, but I'd rather you not ruin the surprise. >.>.**

**I hope you enjoy it,because these are damnannoying to try towrite up, even though I quite enjoy it. Pleaasee review, because I have noidea what people are going to think and stuff, and give me suggestions. Dx. I need crit. Plus I try to respond to any reviews I get, so yeah.**

**Shiznit. .**

**Till next time,luv ya,**

**Xue**


End file.
